


共犯

by AMANDA_577



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abortion, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 以为恋人被晓组织所杀的宇智波鼬进入晓组织成为卧底。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

##  
硝烟弥漫。

潮湿的巷子，从浓雾中隐约透出淡黄色的光，车灯和极速奔跑的脚步声在狭窄落雨的巷子中响起，远远的听见枪响和吃痛呼声，宇智波鼬向来柔软的额发紧贴在脸颊上，他在流汗，呼吸不自觉的越发紧促，直到感到肩膀被轻轻的拍了一下，他微微抬头，等候在他身边同样待命的卡卡西递给他一片压片糖。

“紧张吧，第一次A级任务。”

相比身边穿着深色防弹衣的上司，作为木叶警察学院的初出茅庐的实习生的宇智波鼬显然显得经验不足，前辈旗木卡卡西已经经历过多次A级以上任务，这让他遇到突发情况看上去也冷静得多，因为用他在任务中惯常使用的黑色口罩蒙面，卡卡西说话时的语气有些模糊，但依然能从他露出来的一只微弯的眼中看出安慰性质的笑意。

“不...并没有。”

同样作为天才，卡卡西觉得宇智波鼬的状态并不寻常。顺着鼬的目光所向的方向，几乎确定他在担心的并不是自己。

“在担心宇智波止水吗？放心吧，那可是暗部啊。”

宇智波鼬把压片糖含在舌头下面。

清凉的薄荷甜味鼬无法抑制他的不安情绪，在睡梦中被叫醒，接到通知火之国警察预备队跟暗部联合追踪的地下势力将在今晚进行交易，但没想到到达现场却发现对方雇佣的安保人员是那个最近让火之国人心惶惶的恐怖组织，自称无国界雇佣兵团的“晓”。暗部出动人手不足，更重要的是作为后方警备人员，他跟卡卡西无法直接进入支援战斗，而宇智波止水则协同其他暗部成员处于巷战一线。

宇智波鼬的手心沁出汗水，但语气依然波澜不惊。

“我明白我们的任务是拦截敌人，卡卡西先生。”

“嘛，觉悟很高嘛。”

传呼机里突然响起沙哑的咔咔声，随即一个类似钟表的打鸣的滴滴声连续响了三下又挂断，求救信号！互看一眼，宇智波鼬跟旗木卡卡西双手持枪冲入巷子。

巷子内显然释放过烟雾弹，所见面积不过厘米，宇智波鼬只能勉强看清旗木卡卡西的黑色手套，两个人在进入巷子后就以最紧贴墙壁的姿势分别靠在巷子的墙壁两侧，穿过浓雾，能勉强看清卡卡西无声的用手势向他表示的暗号。

【三个人。】

鼬点点头，卡卡西突然穿过浓雾，双手持枪喊着“警察！”向勉强可以看清声影的歹徒冲去，在对方开枪时猛然侧过身借力把对方抡倒在地，对方的手枪被甩出去，卡卡西一脚踩住那人胸腔的同时，宇智波鼬亮出匕首无声刺穿了对方的咽喉。

解决了一个。

这是两人作为小组成员的战术之一，卡卡西在明宇智波鼬在暗，因为宇智波鼬行动轻缓，卡卡西蓄意制造噪音引发对方注意并实现束缚，宇智波鼬安静补刀结束后依然躲回暗处。卡卡西明白宇智波鼬躲到另一个墙脚根后，浓雾中忽然有一个身影一拳打在他的小腹上。

“额...”

卡卡西措手不及，对方迅速把一块布闷在他的面罩上，是迷幻剂！等到意识过来时已来不及反应，旗木卡卡西一下子软倒下去。

蒙面的歹徒看着倒在地上的旗木卡卡西，举起枪想要补刀时，后脑勺被抵上一个冰凉的触感。

“不许动。”

宇智波鼬不知何时绕到对方身后，他的手在发抖。卡卡西被打倒了，这让他始料未及，卡卡西的面罩使用了极强的防护材料，而对方的迷幻剂居然能透过它把卡卡西撂倒。

此刻巷子里格外安静。

对方扔下枪，背对着宇智波鼬抬起手，慢慢作出一个投降手势。

“你是晓组织的人？”

宇智波鼬尽量让自己的声音显得平稳。

雾气渐渐散尽，宇智波鼬看到了对方身上的红云黑袍，跟通缉令上一模一样的配色，无疑对方是晓组织的雇佣兵，鼬扣着机板的手只微微颤抖起来。

“你也是暗部的人？居然能不知不觉绕到我身后。”

对方没有回答，只是语气微微的带着点笑，他的声音极为诡谲，更像是某种电子音而非人类所发出的声线，空明而微微带着回音。

“然而...作为黑暗的走狗的你们...是无法赢过我们的。”

“你已经失去抵抗能力了。”

“是吗...”

脚步声从宇智波鼬背后响起，宇智波鼬一下子浑身冰冷，他居然忘了，刚才卡卡西对他说的敌人一共有三人！

枪响同时响起，在鼬的手枪内和他的身后。

他听见子弹穿透皮肤的微微的噗呲声，也看到子弹射穿他身前人的后脑勺，本想同归于尽，异样的是，宇智波鼬没有感到疼痛。

他以为自己快要死去而麻木了，却听到身后猛然倒下的声音。

宇智波鼬血液逆流，就在他身后，传来像在耳边一样低语，一如既往温柔如初，小鼬，别回头。

“———快逃。”

在自己意识到之前，宇智波鼬奔跑起来。

身后追击的子弹打穿了他的肩膀，小腿，血撒了一路，直到他再也无法逃跑而昏迷在地，他一眼都没有回头看。

##  
因为事先估计错误，第一批前去制止行动的暗部全军覆没，警察预备队两名支援人员受伤。

宇智波佐助不知为何最近哥哥一直没有回家，家里人一直说他在做任务，“可即使是任务也该回家跟我们一起吃吃饭啊”，听到小儿子这样天真无邪的话的宇智波美琴只能露出苦笑。

直到佐助被美琴带去医院，才看到脸色苍白的哥哥。

哥哥坐在靠窗的床位，身着暗部服的两个人站在他的床边，一个人正在记录他的口述，即使是孩子，佐助看到戴着诡异面具的执行任务中的暗部还是害怕的躲在了美琴身后。

富岳一如既往抱着胸皱着眉头，他脸色阴沉，看着并没有看向他的大儿子。

美琴把佐助带出去在医院周边闲逛了一个小时，直到接到富岳的电话再重新走进去，病房里已经没有暗部的人了，一进门就听到富岳的吼声。

“你想做家门之耻吗！”

宇智波鼬紧紧的抿着唇，他身上还打着绷带，经过长时间的盘问后显然体力不支，美琴扶着门框担心的看着父子对峙，佐助牵着妈妈的手也不知道如何是好。自从哥哥不顾爸爸的反对进入火之国警察预备队以来，两个人的关系就已经降至冰点了，在家里遇见了也是匆匆走过，谁也不理睬谁，佐助一直很担心两个人的关系，在跟哥哥独处的时候也表达过希望哥哥能和父亲和好的心愿，只是每次鼬都笑着敷衍他，说并没有什么事的，放心吧。

“这并不是什么耻辱...只是在你狭窄的观念里，你连一个生命都容不下。”

“够了，你真是永远的一派胡言！在我的家庭里我绝不允许有这样的耻辱，除非你根本不是我家的孩子！”

鼬抬头看向显然正在气头上的富岳，冷笑了一下，你一直希望我不是你的孩子不是么。

“哥哥你胡说什么！”

两个人像是这才意识到站在门口的美琴和佐助似的同时看了过来，在看到佐助涨红的脸蛋的同时，鼬的眼神变得微微柔和了。

“我们都是父亲的孩子啊，父亲怎么可能会...”会不想让你成为他的孩子...

“佐助，闭上嘴！这里与你无关。”

富岳严肃的喝断了小儿子的话，佐助吓得一下子闭上了嘴，富岳虽然对他严肃但他从来没见过父亲如此严厉的神情，他也没见过哥哥的眼神在一瞬间变得如此寒冷似冰。

##  
听说鼬可以出院了，佐助兴高采烈的跟着美琴一起去门口接他。鼬腿部的肌肉还没恢复好，虽然能站立但走路还比较困难，佐助小心翼翼的搀扶着哥哥，就算是鼬也被自家弟弟的可爱逗笑了。

“谢谢你啊，佐助。”

佐助愣愣的看着摸着自家的头发的哥哥，哥哥总是比他高大好多，对于年仅十一岁的佐助来说，鼬看起来好像一个是一个大人了就算他实际年龄不过十六岁。哥哥总是对自己笑，那么好看那么温和，但佐助忽然意识到，哥哥住院以来，好久好久没看到哥哥的笑容了。

止水哥死了。

作为宇智波一族跟哥哥齐名的天才，十五岁就进入暗部的天才少年宇智波止水是当晚牺牲在巷战的七名暗部中的一位，作为宇智波族的优秀人才，族里几乎所有人都参加了他的悼念仪式，除了跟他从小一起长大的，最亲密的哥哥。

哥哥应该很难受吧，止水哥的事，佐助想，可连他都哭了，哥哥为什么不哭呢。

##  
鼬在住院期间，一遍一遍努力冷静的回忆着当晚的情况，为暗部提供必要的记录，直到冷汗涔涔，噩梦不止。

“你确定宇智波止水中枪了吗。”

“...因为他当时站在我身后，如果不是他挡住子弹，我不会活下来。”

“为什么他需要帮助你挡枪 ？”

宇智波鼬的脸色变得更加苍白，他张了张口，这是任务，他告诉自己，让自己冷静下来直到足以开口。

“因为我...忘了还有一个敌人。”

“暗部的人会在救同伴之前率先考虑完成任务。”

“可他是我的恋人。”

说出这句话都尽了万分的力，暗部的人看着平静的宇智波鼬终于低下头捂住了脸，泪水从指缝里滑下来，沾湿了一大块被子。


	2. Chapter 2

##  
在佐助看来，哥哥好像突然有时间陪伴自己了。哥哥不仅会接自己上学放学，还会陪伴自己一起去宇智波族自治地以外的树林里修习，虽然所谓的修习也不过是简简单单的捉迷藏而已。

“这可是很重要的修习哦，在短时间里通过细微的痕迹发现追捕对象隐藏起来的身影，”躲在树木后被佐助找到的鼬微笑着看着弟弟，“佐助做得很棒哦。”

作为被夸奖对象的佐助却板起脸。

“不过只是因为哥哥一动不动的坐在这里罢了，我还不够强，假设哥哥躲在树上，我就怎么也找不到哥哥了吧。”

“别这么说...你有一般的孩子都难以企及的观察天赋。”

鼬看着佐助，佐助才十一岁，就能利用观察植物根茎的走向，地上石子被踢打的位置和自己制造出的极其轻微的噪音而在偌大的环境里准确判断自己的位置了，从这些细节都能表面佐助明明是一个极其聪明的孩子，只是...

“哪怕有天赋什么的...也根本比不上哥哥吧，”因为累了而坐在鼬身边的佐助，抬起头看着头顶郁郁葱葱，难以企及的树冠，“因为哥哥太厉害了，就连爸爸也只关注你...”

毕竟还是单纯的孩子，因为心无芥蒂而直接把不满在哥哥面前说出来了，鼬垂下眼，是啊，明明是优秀的弟弟，因为有自己的对比而在家庭中受到忽视，也真是可悲呢，只是佐助大概没有意识到，那种所谓的关注，只是父亲为了自己的政治道路而让自己的亲儿子作为利用工具罢了。

活到现在，仿佛一切都在接受父母的安排，一年时间从基础学校毕业，按照父亲的旨意进入木叶警察学院，作为第一名进入的那天晚上父亲高兴的彻夜夸奖了自己，而鼬能隐约看到只是一面窗子的间隔，被灯光照得若隐若现的佐助的身影。

佐助他...一定觉得很难受吧，明明那天也是他的基础学校开学典礼的日子。

“只要在一年内作为实习生完成10个以上的B级任务，鼬，你进入暗部的事就十拿九稳了。”

如果鼬进入暗部，那将是宇智波族除止水之外的又一个暗部成员，然而鼬却在完成了任务之后，选择进入了火之国警察预备队。

“你觉得我很可恨吗。”

鼬忽然轻轻的说着，把佐助吓了一跳，想说并没有，却无论如何也难以开口。

在心里，其实自己也是恨着太过优秀的哥哥的吧...

看着因为自己的想法而内疚着的佐助，鼬笑着搂过佐助的脑袋，用额头与佐助相抵，他注视着佐助诧异的，清澈无暇的眼睛。

“你恨我也没有关系，但是你要记得佐助，就算我不在你身边，我依然会永远的爱着你。”

“...”  
....所以你真的要离开家了吗，哥哥。

妈妈委婉的告诉他，现在哥哥肚子里有一个小宝宝，但哥哥最近身体也不好，所以最近不要任性哦佐助。

随着一天一天尽量用更多的时间陪伴着自己的哥哥，是父亲夜夜跟哥哥的争执，佐助总是被妈妈以各种理由搪塞进自己的房间，隔着门板听到父亲暴怒的喝声，哥哥总是用平静的语气说着自己听不懂的话。

“你想背叛宇智波一族么!”

“ 我只是...对这一族的气量绝望了。因为你们只是执着于一族，执着于所谓的荣耀，权力，却并没有看到更重要的东西...”

“鼬，少说几句吧...” 美琴担心的细语在旁边响起，佐助几乎能想象出母亲担忧的看着哥哥的样子

“生命是很珍贵的，不仅仅是止水的孩子，只有和平才能保护更多的生命，即使是为了自己所带领的一族，发动政变也必然是以卵击石。”没有说出口的话是，失去了止水的宇智波一族，没有再同火之国对抗的实力了。

可父亲，你并不是不懂吧。

和平是很珍贵的，和平带来杀戮，杀戮消减生命，而生命会诞生，生命也会消失。

在世界级别的大战刚刚过去的几年内，宇智波鼬在幼年被父亲带上战场看到了成片的尸体。这就是战争，父亲告诉他，让年仅四岁的宇智波鼬看着那些血肉模糊的尸体，他的大儿子紧紧的攥住他的衣角像是害怕了，但宇智波富岳明白自己孩子从小的非同寻常，他认为宇智波鼬即使年龄尚小，可以接受这世界上真正的阴暗面。

他满意的看到自己总是面无表情的孩子流出了泪水。

下雨了，战场的雨格外昏暗，眼泪和雨水在宇智波鼬脸颊上模糊成一片。

“战争...战争是怎么发生的呢。”

“因为人们愿意发动战争，因为没有一个好的领袖，鼬，”宇智波富岳摸着懵懂的抬头看向自己的儿子的头发，他难得对孩子做出这样亲密的行为，“不管是我们的国家，还是领国，他们缺少一个好的领导者。”

“宇智波族，是荣耀优秀的一族，却因为优秀强大而被人嫉妒，我们被火之国排挤了，鼬，如果是我，我不会让这样的战争再次发生。”

宇智波鼬似懂非懂的看着雨中显得更为高大的父亲，而父亲第一次，像是以一种请求似的语气对自己说着。

“要是我...要是我们宇智波一族成为新的领袖，我不会再让这种人间悲剧再次上演所以...拜托你了，鼬，请为一族的将来，同我共同努力吧。”

“...是的，父亲。”

鼬相信曾经的父亲对他说出请求的时候，一定是真挚的，他跟自己一样，看到了惨痛，看到了那些落不尽的雨，想要守护，想要和平，想要这一切不再发生，可终究还是迷失了，对于权力的渴求超越了一切，族内的不满情绪也随之被煽动得愈演愈烈。

宇智波鼬抬起头，看着在自己心目中已然面目可憎的父亲。

“我会进入暗部，但必须等到这孩子平安降生。”

“我会为了实现我心中的“道”，为延续止水所做的一切而努力，即使失去背后的宇智波一族家徽也在所不惜。”

宇智波鼬离开家的那一天，佐助发烧了。

那天也下了雨，廊外的雨雾模糊成昏暗的一片，高烧的佐助迷迷糊糊感受到哥哥抚摸自己的额头，给自己喂切好的小番茄，轻声跟自己道别。

“那...哥哥完成任务要早点回来陪我哦。”

几乎没多想，只是习惯性的面对哥哥说出撒娇的话来，因为睡得迷迷糊糊的并没有出门送哥哥离开，事实是在那之后的五年时间里，哥哥再也没有踏进这个家一步。

##  
富岳并不知情，宇智波鼬进入木叶警察学院的每一步，都有火之国暗部首领团藏的暗中协助。

富岳作为宇智波一族的领袖，连团藏的安排都一无所知——当听到富岳沾沾自喜的训诫所谓“完成B级任务就能进去暗部”的话语时，宇智波鼬低着头一言不发，只是为自己的父亲感到可悲。

“你的父亲在安排叛乱，”当鼬毕业于预备学校而第一次被传召到暗部理事办公室时，隐没于黑暗中的团藏在见到他的第一面就这样说道。

“不必驳斥，暗部在监视你们，我们已经掌握了全部的情报。”

“宇智波鼬，你跟宇智波止水一样，都是被宇智波富岳安排进木叶警察学院的间谍。”

宇智波鼬单膝跪地，冷汗渗透了身后的宇智波族族徽。

“就我对你和宇智波止水关系的了解，我想你一定很清楚木叶除明面上警卫部队之外真实的军事实力，就算宇智波族叛乱也必然无法成功——鼬，你明知如此，为何还要协助一次必败的叛乱？”

“...”

鼬无言以对，是啊，自己明明是相信着父亲活着，相信着木叶需要宇智波的统治才能达到真正的和平而这样接受了父亲的安排努力的生活着，只是越来越明白，真正的轨迹已经偏移了。

宇智波族在多年的经营下现在宇智波族已经成为火之国经济实力最强的一个家族，而在明面上的生意下，是高利润的跨国黑色产业，若一旦曝光于世，宇智波作为木叶警卫部队创始人的荣耀必然溃败于一旦，在这种情况下，父亲居然想要培养佐助成为将来自己的商业帝国接班人，无视佐助明明想要追随自己进入警卫部队而努力修习的决心...

心中的不满情绪越来越压抑，只是被团藏的一番话挑起，宇智波鼬忽然意识到，原来自己的内心并非像行为上那样，如此忠诚于一族。

“我...想要和平。”

“现在对于火之国来说，唯一实现和平的方法只有让宇智波失去反抗的能力——鼬，你跟止水的决定至关重要，你是愿意站在我们这边，帮助维持木叶的总体平稳，还是继续帮助你的父亲，导致一场叛乱的真正发生？”


End file.
